


I Know Places

by spiralicious



Series: Turtle-Ducks [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Biting, Brooding Sesshoumaru, Comfort, Community: hentai_contest, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Smut, Turtle Ducks 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is once again abducted by Sesshoumaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Places

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for more from the Turtle-Ducks' 'verse, so here is the next installment, such as it is. For those of you that are unfamiliar, its an alternate universe with Inuyasha inserted into the world of AtLA where our two favorite little lordlings explore their sexuality and each other. They would both be of age by this fic. Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 81 "Foreplay" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Sesshoumaru had kidnapped him again, not that anyone seemed to really notice. Zuko wasn’t exactly complaining either. Sure, it would have been nice to see Sesshoumaru when he wasn’t in the depths of melancholy, but that was when Sesshoumaru always felt the need to abduct him. Sometimes Zuko wondered if Sesshoumaru couldn’t get it up if he wasn’t brooding over something.

They lay in the tall grass and a breeze blew around them, making the sun bearable. It was so quiet, you’d have thought they were the only two beings left in the world. They both needed the peace even if neither of them were willing to admit to it.

Zuko turned his head to look at Sesshoumaru. They had been laying there in the quiet an unusually long amount of time. Normally, Sesshoumaru would have pounced on him by now. The dog demon was unusually disheveled today. His hair wildly fanned out around him and his face was expressionless, yet somehow tight at the same time. Zuko could ask him what was wrong, but he knew Sesshoumaru would never tell him, not outright and not if he asked at any rate. He idly twirled some of the dog demon’s hair between his fingers.

That at least got a response. Sesshomaru grabbed Zuko’s wrist and stared at him. It was a challenge. Zuko accepted it.

Quickly, Zuko turned his arm to pin down the arm that was holding him and lifted himself up to look down at Sesshoumaru. The dog demon simply stared directly into Zuko’s eyes in response. It was nothing resembling submission, but he wasn’t fighting it either. Zuko leaned down, kissing him hungrily. Sesshoumaru released him and he immediately brought his hand to Sesshoumaru’s face. He cupped his cheek and slid his hand into Sesshoumaru’s hair and pulled.

Sesshoumaru gasped briefly and bit Zuko’s lip, drawing blood. Zuko withdrew and they stared at each other, panting. Sesshoumaru sat up to pull Zuko into his lap. Their lips met again, resuming their rough exchange of kisses and bites. Zuko pushed Sesshoumaru’s top off of his shoulders, while Sesshoumaru’s claws dug into Zuko’s shoulder and hip. Zuko’s arched his hip forward. The added contact drew the first sound out of the dog demon Zuko had been able to get. He wanted to hear more of them.

He placed little nips and kisses down Sesshoumaru’s jaw and neck, grinding his hips against him, needing more; more contact, more of Sesshoumaru coming undone, more everything.

Sesshoumaru leaned back, taking Zuko with him. It didn’t stop the prince; it only encouraged him. He bit Sesshoumaru’s neck and shoulder more forcefully. Sesshoumaru tipped his head back, exposing more of his neck, while making low rumbling sounds of gratification that Zuko normally associated with getting his ass fucked into the ground.

If he had more blood in his brain, Zuko would have been surprised at Sesshoumaru’s apparent submission. Instead, he was taking advantage of the situation, and growing bolder, he rubbed against the writhing dog demon beneath him. Sesshoumaru’s hand slid down from Zuko’s hip to the back of his thigh, pulling him closer.

Zuko pulled back to quickly throw off his own top and to divest himself and Sesshoumaru of the rest of their clothing as they were getting in the way. He leaned back down to bite and kiss the inside of Sesshoumaru’s thigh. The dog demon writhed beneath him, spreading his legs further. Zuko groped the ground looking for the vial of oil that fell out of Sesshoumaru’s clothing while he teased the Lordling of the West.

Zuko almost came on the spot because of the whine Sesshoumaru made when he withdrew completely to quickly pour oil over his fingers. He teased Sesshoumaru’s entrance with the tip of one finger, watching him move his hips forward in search of more contact. Growing impatient himself, Zuko gave in and slid in one finger, working it in and out, before adding another. The way Sesshomaru writhed on the ground was almost hypnotic.

When Zuko pulled out his fingers to lube himself up, Sesshoumaru sat up to glare at him, promising a painful death if he didn’t resume his ministrations immediately.

Zuko was close himself and had to intention of denying either of them. He lifted Sesshoumaru’s leg up, hooking his knee over his shoulder and pushed in.

Their coupling was embarrassingly short, but they both were sated for the moment. They didn’t care while they lay panting on the ground, panting, and resting up for round two.


End file.
